The Angelics
by The Ghostly Witch Demigod
Summary: Harry Potter wakes up on his birthday and finds out that he really isn't Harry Potter but Harrison Jinx. The son of Hecate. He finds out that Dumbledore has been fooling him, and the new Harry goes to Voldemort. And this includes a bit of a dark Harry! Rating may change. Harry Potter doensn't belong to me! Tom R./Harry P.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- The birth of an assassin

Harry sat on his bed and looked at the clock. It pointed to 11:59.

"Happy Birthday to me…." He said. As the clock hit the midnight mark, immense pain shot through his body. Harry did his best to muffle his screams, and tears slid out of his eyes. _Wow, first time in years_ he thought.

After what seemed like hours the pain subsided leaving him tired and sore. He stood up, only to fall back down again when he felt something on his back weighing him down. Harry gently got up again and looked at his back.

Harry's eyes grew wide, as he took in his new appendages. Yes. There were wings on his back. They were easily about 10 feet long and was deep purple in color, the color of magic, tipped with flame red. As he spread them out, well as far as it went in his tiny room, he noticed that his wings reflected moon light and glimed everywhere the moon touched. And as he looked at his mirror, he noticed that he now had red streaks in his hair and violet eyes, which contrasted sharply with his pale skin.

Then an owl fluttered in his room, making Harry fold his wings and take the letter.

He read.

Dear Mr. Potter

We sensed your magic spiking tonight and is assuming you went through your inheritance.

Please come to Gringotts to confirm your vaults and other items.

The port key is this letter and the activation word is _Goddess of the Moon._

Rangnok

Harry just stared at the letter in amazement. _I never knew I was a creature._ "Goddess of the Moon" He whispered, and was pulled into a world of lights and spins.

As soon as the spinning stopped, he walked towards Rangnok. "Hi. Could you please explain what the bloody hell is happening to me?" Rangnok turned his beady eyes to him and said, "Mr. Potter, please follow me to my office.

Harry followed Rangnok to his office. The office was grey, with hints of dark amber within the room. He sat down to the chair opposite to the goblin and Rangnok started talking.

"Mr. Potter…" Harry stopped him. "Please call me Harry."

"Then, Harry, looking at your inheritance, you seem to be part moon angel, and part magical Cheshire. And you have a part of blocked inheritance of fire elf."

I tried to stop my mouth from dropping. "What? But My father was a pureblood and my mum a muggleborn."

Rangnok nodded. "Yes Harry that is true, but you were adopted. When Lady Potter found she couldn't give birth, she prayed to Lady Magic, Lady Hecate. Lady Magic gave away her own son to grow up in the wizard world she created. And that boy was Harrison Damien Jinx. You." The goblin passed him a folder with a small letter that confirmed what he just said. After looking at the block on the fire elf he met Rangnok's eyes.  
"Could you erase the block on the elf?" he asked.  
Rangnok nodded. "Brace yourself. It will hurt." Harrison nodded. And heard the goblin snap. Again, pain coursed through his veins and he blacked out. When his eyes focused again, he found himself on a red and purple bed, with a women next to his bed. She had long black hair and violet eyes. He smiled. "Mum"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2. Meeting of the angelics

My mom, or Hecate stood up. "My child. My dear dear child. I have missed you." She hugged him. She smelled of lavender and fire. A nice combination. He shook his head. "Mum, my head hurts." She laughed. "You went through transformation. Ofcourse you are." Mum held up a mirror. He had changed again. His wings had retracted, but he could summon them at will. Then he had chesire cat ears and tail. It was interesting.

Mum looked at him through amused eyes. "Would you like to meet your cousins?" Harrison nodded. Mum took him to the library. She opened the great doors and he saw books, books everywhere. He saw two people sitting on the big couch in the middle. The girl had brown hair with gold streaks, and gold eyes. The boy had black hair and golden eyes. They perked up when they saw him. "Demi! Do you remember me? It's me Izzy." Izzy flung herself at him, knocking him down with her hug. The boy walked up slowly. "Iz, don't kill him. Demi hasn't seen you since he was 1. I'm Will. That's Isabella. We are the Nox twins." Harrison or Demi, smiled. He had a real family.

"Yeah, I remember you two." Harrison smiled. He could stay here forever.

Then mum tapped him on the shoulder. "My dear, you still have to meet the Angelics." At his questioning look, she explained. "It's a group of powerful people like us that train to assassinate or carry out small missions. You need to get training from them. Harry, you still do have to fulfil the prophecy."

He sighed. He would never get away from that mangy words of that fraud of a teacher. Then Izzy tapped him on the shoulder. "Remember Demian, if you twist the prophecy, you won't have to do it." He didn't understand that but he just nodded.

In the Angelics were Will and Izzy, Jay the leader, Ezra the oracle, Daniel the necromancer, Sofie the ice elemental, and Clare the natural elemental. They were all nice and fierce. Harry liked them instantly, and made quick friends.

-Time Skip-

Harry had learned how to wield a pair of katanas, a muggle weapon called a gun and wield wandless magic. He could now go and defeat Moldypants. They all said their goodbyes and he felt warm when they all promised to protect him. Then Ezra came up. He said, "I can't tell you much about the future, but you Harrison Jinx are going to make your own path." Demi smirked. He had gotten used to hearing Ezra's words now. "Got it bro."

As he was preparing to jump Hecate tapped him on the shoulder. "My son, be well and safe. And take Izzy with you. She has a animagus form of a phoenix." Izzy nodded and transformed into a phoenix. She spoke through his mind. _Call me Fira I always liked that name._ Harry nodded. Mum spoke again. "Oh and Harry, no time will have passed from the time line when you get back, just the same age. I believe you will be going into your 5th year."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Meeting Voldemort

Harry returned to his muggle home with Fira. She squaked indignantly. _This is where you live? Those fucking muggles!_ Harry chuckled. "Not for much longer. I'm moving out." As he said, he glared at his "relatives" and walked out the door.

Harrison was soon settled in his flat. It was on the smallish side, but he found that fine. It was cozy and he had Fira for company after all. He even got a job at a bookstore down the street.

One morning, as he was walking down the street, with the glamors on of course. He looked like he had black hair and green eyes again without any extra parts. As he was walking, he came face to face with death eaters surrounding him. They spoke. "Harry Potter, our master awaits you. Come with us and we will cause you no harm." Harry rolled his eyes and he could feel Fira snickering. That was definitely Lucius Malfoy. "Why don't you guys come to my flat and bring your lord over? Come on." Then he started walking away the way he came.

After some confusion they followed him. "Potter, where are we going?"

"Hmm, 12th street, Sylvan." He hummed.

After that they just walked behind him until they reached the flat. Harry plopped down on the couch. "Call Voldemort." That was a command. Some hastily pressed their dark mark and soon the great snake face himself appeared. Only he wasn't in a snake face. Tom Riddle had chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes mixed with red, and he had a nose!

Harry took a second staring at him. _Okay, he is much more hot than you told moi Demi_. "You have a nose." _Smooth going idiot. Shut up Fira._

"Yes Potter I have a nose. And I was indeed wondering why you were here, instead of with those pampering muggles and those sick wizards."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "No reason really. Just wanted some peace. Going neutral you know."

Voldemort looked at him straight in the eyes. He started probing around his mind. Harry let him in, only to specific stuff like his daily life in the muggle world, but not much more than that. He could feel Voldemort's frustration.

-Change of view-

Tom Riddle sneered as he was summoned. He thought if Lucius led them, they would at least be respectful. Then when he saw Harry Potter, he almost choked. Potter was regal and proud. Sitting like a king. And the brat was beautiful. There was no going around it. Potter's black hair, and green purple eyes were breathtaking, but he caught himself.

When Potter stated that he was going neutral Voldemort was elated, but hid it in fear of deceit. But when he tried to get into Potter's mind, he blocked it. Tom fumed. He would see .

"Well Potter, I wish for you to sway over to the dark, but as that has a slim chance, I invite you to stay at Riddle Manor. He saw Harry's eyes go wide, then pause as if talking to someone then nod. "I would love to accept your offer Lord Riddle."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Harry was apparated to Riddle Manor by Voldemort or Tom Riddle. Harry stumbled, he definitely preferred flaming. Which was traveling with fire, his own element. He quickly steadied himself as the familiar feeling of nausea swept over him and he flushed. Okay that might have to do with Voldemort's strong arm holding him across his chest. Harry gained his balance once again and shook his head. _Izzy? Can you hear me?_

 _Of course Demi, this house is quite nice._

Harry nodded and looked at the Dark Lord. He was excusing his death eaters to their quarters. Then Voldemort turned on him. "Potter,"

Harry interrupted him. "Jinx. Harrison Jinx."

Voldemort raised his eyebrow, "Hmm. Interesting Jinx. So as I was saying, why are you going neutral?"

Harry sat on the couch. "Well, first, answer this first. What should I address you as? Voldemort? Moldypants? Tom? Marvolo?"

Voldemort aka Tom scowled at the Moldypants. "Just Tom or Marvolo will do when I am in this form and Voldemort anytime other than that. Now answer my question brat."

Harry hummed. "Okay. I decided to go neutral because first, the light was losing anyways, and second, I figured out some interesting things."

Tom looked at him. "And what might those be?"

Harry smiled. _Got to keep a snake curious so it doesn't kill you. Right Iz?_ "You can figure that out yourself."

Tom's hazel eyes glared at him. "I shall see little lion."

Harry shook his head gently. "No Tom. I'm not a lion. I am a leopard and that is your first hint." Harry closed his eyes. _Fira, this is Tom Riddle, my sworn enemy, the one that killed my adoptive parents. Should I be getting this close to him?_

 _Don't worry little bird, I'm sure you will get through this. Ezra told me so himself._

Harry opened his eyes to see Tom staring at him with something akin to hunger. He flushed under the older wizard's gaze. Tom spoke. "So Jinx, you are a leopard. Well little cat, follow me. I believe I have a empty wing in my mansion you could use. It is the East wing or the purple wing since it is colored violet."

They walked in silence down the empty halls. No one noticed that they were getting closer and closer to each other, until Harry brushed against Tom. Harry felt heat rise upon his face and he apologized. "I'm sorry Tom. I was not aware of the distance." Harry addressed Tom in his most formal way. Afraid of the harsh words of Voldemort.

Tom shook his head. "Nothing to worry about Harry. Goodnight."

Harry watched the man walk away and called out. "Wait!"

Tom turned back on him. "What may I assist you in?"

Harry bit his lower lip. "I have a pet phoenix. May I bring her? And how did you return to your human form?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "Yes brat, the phoenix may come, and this form is my permanent form. I had just consumed back some of my horcruxes and this was the result. I just assumed my form of Voldemort with my outside circle of death eaters."

Harry widened his eyes. "Which of the horcruxes did you absorb?"

Tom chuckled. "I am not going to let you in on all my secrets. For now, good night little leopard."

The door closed behind the dark lord and Harry lay upon the red and purple bed, and waited until Fira came in. She soon came and changed back into her human form. The golden eyed girl sat beside him and nestled him under her wing. Harry's cat ears flattened and he purred. They sat their for a while.

He spoke. "I don't know what to do Isabella. Tom is different from what I was expecting."

She hugged him. "Don't worry little cheshire. You will know what to do as the time comes." Isabella waited until the son of Hecate fell asleep and she changed back into Fira. _Don't worry, I will keep you safe. Under any circumstances._

(Tom POV)

After talking with Harry…..No. The boy's name was Jinx. Don't get attached to the boy. After talking with the brat, he felt refreshed and confused. The boy wasn't Harry Potter, the gryffindor icon. No, this boy was different than that. And when he blushed and turned red, Tom's heart beat again. He has not had a lover for a long time, and most were just prizes, not a lover. And when the boy brushed against him…. Harrison Jinx was a mystery, and he was a mystery a dark lord was solving. That boy was also very powerful. He felt the waves power rolling off the boy. Maybe it was time for him to have a heir. A heir that was powerful. Harrison Jinx of do well in that position. Yes. He would do well as the bearer of his heir. And what about the hint. That he was a leopard? The only magical leopard he knew was Amethyst, Hecate's own pet. Could Harry be related to Lady Magic herself?

-Time Skip-

(Harry POV)

Harry lifted his arm and allowed Fira to land. _I wonder what Tom is planning now?_

 _I don't know Demi, maybe he is trying to take over the world._ He frowned. He would have to kill Tom. As much as he hated to admit it, Tom was reasonable and sane. Oh and good looking too. It would be a pity to kill him, as easy as it would be.

Harry spread his wings. The deep purple in the wings sparkled along with the red tips. He summoned a ball of fire into his hands and shaped it into a spher. He just sat there, just thinking how his life had taken a wrong turn. Harry closed his wings with a snap, and put out the ball of fire. He was going to ask Tom what he was planning to do and decide if he would aid the wizard.

Harry walked out of his bedroom and knocked on the door of Tom Riddle. After a few moments the door opened.

"Harrison, what brings you here? It is quite early in the morning, and we have not had any tea yet." Tom led him down the stairs, and they sat in the dining room eating scones and tea. "So, what do you wish to ask me?"

Harrison brought up his chin and sat straight. This was a time to bring up his training with Jay. She was a princess after all. "So Tom, I wanted to ask what your goals are for this war. And don't lie. Phoenixes are quite adequate at detecting lies."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "My goals are to regain the sense of wizarding traditions to Lady Magic and to include the muggleborns in the society."

Harry smiled coldly. "Well Tom. In that case, we will get along just fine. Though hopefully not too fine. I don't need a new friend and my cousins breathing down my neck."

 _Well said my little Cheshire._

 _Well I can always get rid of him after I'm done._

They nodded. Well Tom looked a bit confused, but one has to live with it when living with a child of Hecate.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Harry missed his friends. That was a fact. He lifted his head up. _Fira, can you cover for me? I'm just going to fly over to Hogwarts to check on some friends._ Fira looked at him and nodded. _I will tell Tom you are sleeping._ Harry noded. He spread his wings out and jumped out of the window, careful not to set off any alarms. With a look over the mansion, he flew away.

Harry arrived in front of the window, and he peered in. There was only a few people in there. Dumbledore, Molly, Kingsley, Tonks and a few others. He wondered where the others were. He put his hand on the castle and spoke. "Lady Hogwarts, may I listen?" Harry felt the castle flow with magic and comply to his request. And soon he heard voices of his loved ones.

Dumbledore spoke, "Has anyone found new on Harry yet?" His voice barely masked his furious state.. He wondered why Dumbledore would be so angry. At everyone's hesitant no, he groaned. "That boy was the perfect tool! How could we lose him? I put him in the care of the Dursley's to make him obedient and shy. And he got put in all those traps I set for him. Why?"

Molly nodded. "Yes Dumbledore, Harry was supposed to marry my little Ginny. And then I would kill the boy and I would have gotten the money." I was devastated. Dumbledore and Molly were planning to kill me. I thought they loved me. I shot towards the forest, zipping through the trees. Did my other friends betray me too?

At that thought I stopped. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and many others. They weren't there for the meeting. Maybe they didn't know. I bared my right hand. There was the bracelet I made with all of my friends during the 4th year. It was made to talk through our minds and meet with each other. I had blocked mine during my trip and didn't know anything. I took a deep breath and tapped the bracelet. "mendacium et dolum" _Lies and deceit._ A fitting name for a group that has fooled everyone in Hogwarts for so long.

With a few pops, people started to flow in. There was soon everyone. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Draco, Neville, the twins, Pansy, Severus, and Hannah looked at him. Hermione's eyes went wide and she walked up to him, and then proceeded to punch him. " Where." Punch "Have," Kick "You Been?" Punch. Okay, so no one has betrayed him. If Hermione, was punching him, the world was just dandy.

"A hell of an adventure." Harry said. When They all looked at him with exasperated expressions he laughed.

Severus spoke up. He had become something like a father to me. "Harry, while you went missing, we did worry about you. The Prophet has been spreading that you have been kidnapped by the dark lord." Sev of course was still a spy, but I knew he had affirmations in the dark side. When everyone looked at me, I fidgeted. Severus narrowed his eyes. "Now Harry, don't tell me you got kidnapped by the dark lord."

Harry backed up. "Not exactly."

Pansy stepped up, along with Hannah. The combination of the two can be deadly. Hannah spoke. "Harry, what do you mean by not really?"

"Well, listen to the whole story before you tell me anything." So he told them everything. About his mother and how he met Tom Riddle. When he finished the story, he looked up to see all his friends doing an excellent imitation of a fish. Harry laughed again. "So?"

Draco Looked up at him. "So Potter, you are part moon angel, elf, and cheshire cat?" When Harry nodded, he said. "Excellent. So I am not the only creature in this mangy group." Ginny looked at him. She raised an eyebrow. "Malfoy? You are a creature?"

Draco nodded. "Weaslette, where do you think I got this looks from. I am half veela, girl. And I will be even stronger when I come into my inheritance at age 16."

Luna chimed in. "Oh Draco, don't forget. All veelas, even half veelas have a mate." She dreamily sighed. "Oh, that's going to be rather interesting."

Neville shrugged. "I mean, mate, we have no problem with you being on the dark side. We were getting fed up with the light anyways." Ron nodded with Ginny. "I mean, Mum has been trying to get Ginny on you and for me to make better friends with you."

Everyone looked at Severus. He raised an eyebrow. "I have always been where Harry stand brats."

Harry grinned. "Okay. Now lets see if Tom will let you guys stay at his manor. I mean you guys already know a few spells to confound your parents, and you guys can always say that you guys will be staying at a friend's house., and no one is going to notice you guys if you stay hidden." They all nodded. "Fira!" The red phoenix flamed next to him. "Everyone meet my cousin Isabella or Fira in her phoenix form." Fira nodded to them. "So Fira, could you flame me to Tom's mansion? He needs to know that there are more people coming through." Fira sat on his shoulder and with a burst of fire they were gone.

Fred looked at where Harry just disappeared. He turned to his twin and then looked at everyone else. "Harry is really in love with Voldemort. Isn't he?"

Pansy leaned into Hannah. "Could he be any more obvious?." Hannah smiled at her girlfriend. "Pans, they are in love for maybe their first time. I think they have a reason to be cautious. The Dark Lord knows not about the power of love. He probably thinks it about attraction to power. And we all know our Harry is very powerful."

They all nodded. Luna spoke up. "We are going to have to be very careful where we tread. The lines of future are very uncertain." Ginny nodded. "The world is going to be very different from now on."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

!READ! Everyone! I have edited the last few chaps so consider going back and re reading it. If not, it's just that Harry is in 5th year, and is going back to school. And is 15, not 19 or so.

Oh and this does not belong to me. Only to J.K Rowling

Harry appeared in the Manor with a burst of flame. He looked around for Tom, then found himself in a hard grip. When he turned around, he found himself eye to eye with Tom, staring into his red eyes. Harry shivered. He could just feel the dark powerful waves of energy radiating off Tom. It felt soooo good to just drown in it. Harry knew he was melting, but he just wanted to enjoy it. Tom growled. "Where have you been? Do you think you can just run out of here without telling me?"

Harry glared at Tom. "The last time I checked, I wasn't a prisoner. Tom, I can leave whenever I want to." Harry shook off Tom's hand on his wrist. "Well, how in the world did you notice I was gone? I am sure I told Fira to tell you I was asleep."

Tom frowned at Harry. "Harrison, who in Merlin's name is Fira? I have never heard of that name."

Harry's eyes widened. _Fira! I told you to cover for me!_ Fira answered. _Well, I was bored and decided to in a sense, speed things along._ Harry rolled his eyes and held out his hand for Fira to perch on. "This is my phoenix, Fira. Please, be at least civil to her."

(Tom's POV)

Tom looked at the phoenix. He glared at it. That thing reminded him too much of the phoenix Fawkes. Then he heard a voice in his head. _Excuse moi? I am a fabtastic female, and Fawkes is a male you idiot!_ Tom's eyes widened. "Harrison, your phoenix,"

"Fira," Harry corrected.

Tom sighed. "Fira can telepathically talk. That is not normal for the phoenix."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Fira is not a normal phoenix. I knew that. I mean, I can hear her telepathically talk to me you know. And since when has the boy-who-lived done anything the normal way?" Tom had to admit the truth of that. Harry Potter, or Harrison Jinx was all about doing the impossible. But that did not make it any easier in courting the boy.

The minx started speaking again. "So Tom, I do have some friends. Can I invite them here?"

Tom looked at him incredulously. "Harrison, what kind of friends?" Then he sneered. "What about Dumbledore, your oh great God." He really didn't understand how Harrison could stand even being in the same building as that scum. Dumblefuck was really the real dark in this game.

Tom was quite enjoying Harry melting in his power like a lost little puppy and did not enjoy it when harry's demeanor suddenly went freezing cold. Harry fumed. "I believe I do not believe in Dumbledore anymore Tom." His cold demeanor intrigued Tom. Was it possible that the golden boy was no longer under the light lord's thumb?

"Harrison, please do explain." Tom listens as the boy explained how Dumbledore has been treating him like a weapon all these years. That did sound like Dumbledore. He was a manipulative old man. But that now meant Harrison wouldn't fight for the light side. That was a rather a pleasurable idea. Now he could start to court him. "So Harrison, about your friends?"

Harrison's eyes sparkled. "They are a mix of all four houses. I mean, there is only 1 from Ravens and the 'Puffs, but the Gryffs and the Snakes are all mixed in. I mean, even Sev is in it. So could they come and live here? Please? There is enough room."

Tom could see the reason in it. If he had the force of all four houses, it would be a strong point for him. And this was the perfect chance to start courting Harrison. "You may bring your friends here, if I can court you." Harrison's eyes went wide.

(Harry POV)

Harry was gaping. He knew he was. _Fira? Did you hear that?_ He felt Fira nod. This was strange. But If it was going to get his friends here, he wasn't going to complain. He could always just end the courtship. "Agreed." He knew Tom was smirking at him at his quick choice. "And I have rights to end it whenever I want to." Tom's face fell into a frown.

Harry tapped his bracelet. "mendacium et dolum". All of his friends appeared. He grinned. Tom was in for a hell of a ride.

Hermione groaned. "Harry, do give us some warning before you portkey us. It is rather disorienting." The others nodded.

Draco looked around, his face paled when he saw Voldemort. He dropped down into his knees. "My Lord." Severus and Pansy quickly dropped too. The rest of the gang just stood there. Hannah started talking.

"Wow Harry. Quite a catch you got there. I mean, the Dark Lord is rather handsome when he looks like Tom Riddle." The slytherins gaped at Hannah and Pansy looked like she would said Dark Lord just glared at her.

Tom spoke. "Have Hufflepuffs now have no self preservation?"

Harry smirked. "Tom, they do have self preservation. Hannah is just quite brave and truth to be told, she has been spending quite some time with me." It was rather true. They all now had traits of many houses. Hannah was now rather like a brash ravenclaw. When Tom huffed and walked away, he turned to all his friends. "Okay, since Tom doesn't feel like showing you around, I will show you to your rooms."

Everyone just stared at him for a while and Severus sneered. "Harry, I shall take the option of my own home rather than stay here." Draco and Pansy nodded. "Harry, I don't think you know this, but this is the home of a Dark Lord, and we are all insignificant bugs to him."

Harry shook his head. "Okay, then I will just show the rest around." The five nodded and flooed out, Pansy grabbed Hannah on her way out, saying she was saving her girlfriend from her certain doom. Then the rest looked at him. Harry led them to his sitting room and asked for some tea.

Neville started out the conversation. "Harry, um, how did you get the Dark Lord to let us stay here?" Fred nodded. "Har, while you are quite dark, I think Voldemort, would have needed more convincing than that."

Harry grinned his Cheshire grin and said, "I let him court me."

There was silence. Ginny was looking very smug, Neville was deathly pale, Ron held on to Hermione, who was also looking very smug. Then the twins said at the same time, "Blimey! Har, you made us lose a bet." Ginny held out her hand while the twins each placed a gallon in her hand.

Ginny grinned to Luna. "Now that's how you bet with your brothers Luna."

Luna simply nodded. "Harry, so when are you going to marry him?" Harry started choking on his tea. Ron started to pat his back, while everyone else gaped at Luna.

Harry caught his breath. "Lu, I am not planning to marry him anytime at all. I mean this is a causal relationship. It's probably going to be only for stress relieving and working together. It's not going to anything more than that."

Luna shrugged. "Shame," Luna held out her arm and Fira landed on it. They seemed to be having a rather secretive conversation. Ron turned towards him. "Thank Merlin. Mate, I would be scared if you actually liked Voldemort."

Harry really didn't know what to make of that. He felt a small protest in the back of his mind, Tom wasn't that bad. He was just a bit eccentric. His friends soon sensed his sober mood and excused themselves to the guest rooms.

Harry really didn't know what to think. He really, never in his whole, complicated life, thought that he would court Voldemort, or even live in the same house with him. Harry stumbled into the library, trying to collect his mind. Then he heard footsteps behind him. Harry turned around to see Fira sitting down next to him, wrapping him up in her long soft wings. "Little cat, don't worry. Your mum isn't going to think any less about you if you decide to court Tom and besides, some of the Angelics already had a betting pool on that anyways."

He whipped his head up to look at Fira, only to find her trying to hide her smirks. "You were on those bets, weren't you?" Fira innocently bet her eyes and nodded. "Wow, thanks Fira, now I know I can always trust you with my future." She burst out into laughter.

"Well Harry, now you know you can go after the Tomcat. I certainly wouldn't mind.

Will now owes me a quite a bit of money." Fira smiled at him and turned back into her phoenix form. _Someone's coming_

Harry looked back at the door to see Tom just turning the corner of the hall. He put up a soft smile and looked up at the taller man. "Hi Tom, what are you doing here? Didn't you say something about escaping my friends?"

Tom sighed and sat down next to Harry. "I met one of your friends in the halls. was quite persistent to know what as my point to courting you."

Harry raised his purple eyes up at Tom. "And what did you say Tom?"

Tom looked down at him and scoffed. "I managed to get the redhead off my tail by reminding her that I am a Dark Lord and that she should show me some respect, then she walked off with a pleased air that I can't hope to decipher."

Harry felt his stomach tighten we the first part. But he pushed that thought away. Tom wouldn't want a week partner. "So now you're here." When Tom hummed and opened a book by the side table, Harry rolled his eyes. Dard Lords and their egos. Harry leaned against Tom and picked out a book of his own. _How to prepare to meet a light wizard after dark arts_ -useful. They sat here like that for a few hours, just reading. Then Tom's hand fell against Harry's shoulder length hair and gently brushed it. Harry froze. He wasn't really used to physical touches, not after the Dursleys. Then when Tom hesitated, Harry relaxed against him, doing his best to get rid of the habits that his bitchy family put into him. Tom's hand cascaded through his hair over and over again. He leaned into Tom's hand, and sighed. Harry closed his eyes and gently fell into Morpheus's arms, cocooned in Tom's magic.

Harry wasn't sure what time it was when Tom shook him awake. He opened his eyes and registered that he was laying on Tom's lap and jolted up. His face flushed a bright red and Harry smiled shyly. "S-sorry Tom, I-I didn't mean to."

Tom chuckled at him. "It's fine Harrison. You were rather tired, and it wasn't long,

just an hour." Tom checked his watch. "I believe we should retire to our bedrooms. It's an hour till midnight." Harry blushed and followed Tom into the East wing. Tom entered his bedroom, right across from Harry's purple room. "Good night Rakas."

Harry slammed the door of his room, hearing Tom chuckle at his blush. Harry quickly summoned his wings and ears, and threw himself on his bed. "Fira, I am now officially conpuzzled." Fira transformed back into her human shape and laughed at him.

"Harry, you little minx, enjoy Tom's attention while you got it. Or even better, catch it forever!" Harry threw his pillow at Fira, and she ducked out of the way. But she didn't see his second pillow, and a tripping jinx sent her way and ended up on her back. Fira scowled at him and huffed. "I am going on a mission to some other dimension so don't expect me back for another 3 months or so." Fira glanced at him. "Don't get into any trouble Harry." Then she flamed out, leaving him shaking his head at his cousin's mood swings.


End file.
